RIVALRY?
by opheliacullen
Summary: It's been a long time since Edward left Bella during New Moon but, she's been changed and has a new companion who is trying to win her heart. She feels almost set in her choice until she happens upon Edward.....who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Update: 

This is a continuation off New Moon, but Edward doesn't come back for her and doesn't know Bella tried to kill herself. Alice saw it in a vision and instead of telling Edward, she tells Carlisle who goes to check what happened. Bella is extremely hurt by the jump with fatal injuries and Carlisle decides he must change her. Carlisle knows he can't stay with her as she is a newborn because his family will want to know where he is and he doesn't think he should interfere with whatever happened between Bella and Edward by bring her back with him. So, he finds someone else for the job.

Bella's Point of View:

It has been 200 years since I last saw the person who made me want to stop my own heart (literally), Edward Cullen, but I've moved on and have learned to accept the fact that I'm not the love of his life.

Carlisle saw me dying in the hospital after my unsuccessful suicide and decided to change me, but I refused to go back with him so, he brought someone to take care of me through my newborn years. That was when I met Max.

I had never seen anyone so unique. He was everything I needed when going through the pain I was going through during my transformation and after a few years, when I was completely capable of living on my own, he stayed. We had created a bond and connection stronger than any other I had felt before (except once, but now I refused to think of Edward or mention his name, and never in front of Max, it seemed to hurt him when I spoke of the boy who hurt me).

For 200 years it has only been me and Max. He was a previous member of Tanya's clan, which is how Carlisle knew him, and when Carlisle contacted him about taking care of me, he egerly accepted the chance to leave such a huge clan. He has never really explained why he left, but I know that when he is ready to tell me, he will.

Although, Max has never said anything, I get the feeling that he might have known Edward. He has an extreme hate for him, possibly past the fact of what Edward did to me.

Now, Max has finally talked me into moving back to Forks. I was reluctant but knew that would be easiest for us because of the weather and I also thought that if I was able to live there happily, I would have finally gotten over Edward Cullen and I wanted to show Max that I had.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's Point of View:

200 years, 200 painfully excruciating years of pure agnst. the only thing keeping me alive is the desire to feel this immortal hell that I have bestowed upon myself. I want and crave this pain because I destroyed my only chance of being with my Bella, the love of my soul, if I still have one. I left her, knowing it would be better for her this way. Why couldn't I just have been selfish for once?! Telling her I didn't want her was the most painful experience I have ever had to endure. My transformation was relaxing compared to the longest 5 minutes of my exsitance.

And now...I have to go back where it all started. The place where I left my love. I only place I had ever enjoyed living in or living at all for that matter. Carlisle is extremely nervous about this move. Ever since we left Forks he has been crazy about him going alone to check a new location. Its like he trying to avoid something...or someone. But, I want to go...I need to go back. I have to see that she lived happily and died loved with a family. I need to see the grave so I can finally put her to rest.

I haven't spoken to my family barely since we left Forks. The only real conversation I had with them was when I told them it was time to move back to Forks. But, though I don't speak to them, they speak to me, mostly through their thoughts trying to see if I'm ok. At first, it was unbearable so I had to spend most of my time in my room so I wouldn't have to hear. Now, I have learned to completely block them out.


End file.
